


Reunion

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Politics, Gen, Missing Scene, S04E10 Severed Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: What happend as Delenn and Lennier saw each other again after Delenn broke the Grey Council





	Reunion

„Delenn!“, Lennier nearly ran towards her as she finally was able to went back to the ambassadorial quarters. “I… I am sorry that I wasn’t there to meet you on the port, so many of our people wanted to know more about what the rumors about your intervention into the battle means, or how they are affected by the political disturbances of the humans, or…”, she cut him off with hugging him. She wasn’t sure how it got like this, actually she just had wanted to pat his shoulder and touch his arm amicability, but it seemed like to less.

For a moment, he was startled; she felt is in his stiff posture and the awkward holded arms. And then he sunk into her arms. His robes were smooth and silken under her hands, his body felt firm. Only now she realized that she could make out his scent again, almost unnoticeable normally, but now it was reassuring to smell it again.

His arms closed around her, firm and strong. She felt his hands stroke down her back. It was calming.

“Communication with command center failed halfway trough the battle. They had repeated again and again that all civilians have to go to the safety rooms or their quarters and stay there, and you could dully hear some impacts. I tried to calm down the others, answer all their questions, but… There was no way of knowing what happened. And the whole time I wondered if you would come back into this mess.”, he mumbled softly, exhaustedly.

“Lennier, how could you think I could abandon you”, suddenly she felt corny and selflish and fastly added, ,,and all these other people like that? You must know by now how much you mean to me.”

She raised an hand to his cheek. The form of his face fit her palm as if it was created to do so.

He smiled shyly, and his eyes wandered down. Did he still not believe it?

She was truly back with him after what she had done. Until now, she hadn’t really realized how tense she still had been, but feeling him so real and plastically with her let her understand that it was over.

John was an very attractive person, and became an more and more close ally in her plans, but Lennier… Lennier was the one who understood her the best.

“I am sorry…”, Lenniers voice was even softer and more hesitant than usually, ,,I didn’t think that you wouldn’t try. There was just such a chaos around Babylon 5, and the Grey Council can be terribly powerful and strict if they want to… I seriously feared you wouldn’t make it back.”

“I am back.”, she padded him reassuringly, ,,And the Grey Council is nothing to fear anymore.”

He looked up, eyes wide: “Then the rumors are true? That you came trough the Jumpgate with ships that were commanded by some of the Satai? That… something”, it was visibly hard for him to say that, ,,happened with the Grey Council. That you made it happen.”

How hard it seemed to him to even aknowledge it let her realize just what she had done. She had broke the Grey Council. The everlasting leadership over her people. The institution she had worked for for sixteen years.

It had to be done. They had grown ignorant and passive, they had deserved it. But still.

“The Grey Council doesn’t exists anymore.”

Lennier stumbled back. There was fear in his eyes. A sting of pain trough her chest at that look. She didn’t wanted him of all people to look at her with fear.

“You…”, his voice was an almost unhearable wisper, ,,…you broke it.”

“Yes.”

She saw how he tried to keep calm, but she still noticed his deep breathing in and the flinch in his facial features.

“It had to be done. They were to gone in their self-congratulatory passivity. It would have taken to long to make them realize, if all. It was the only way to bring our forces fast enough to react on the shadows. To protect our people. I will lead them now. I, and the Satai who follow me.” And after the war, if their was an after? Well, she would have to think about that then, now she had no time.

“Is still something, Lennier?”

He breathed in deeply to catch his courage: “I simply never thought the Grey Council could ever cease to exist.”

“Me neither.” But now it was. And underneath her exultation of her victory there was an deep emptiness. The Grey Council had guided them for thousand years. Now, something else had to guide them trough the war. The past had stood firm, solid, but the future was uncertain. Like every Minbari, her future had always but for the terrible mistake that marked her life been written before her, but now the last of this writing had been lost. She just hoped she would be able to do the right thing nevertheless.

“And you chased away the Earth Force ships and saved the station.”, Lennier mentioned. He looked at her with this admiring expression she always felt he shouldn’t have, but that nevertheless made something warm glow in her heart.

“Yes.”, she smiled back mischievously.

“That was so heroic and brave.”, now he was outright shining with admiration.

“Well thank you.”

He looked down, suddenly shy: “I am simply glad that you are here again.”

It felt as if the warmth would grow larger and larger inside her. But what could she answer on this?

And so she simply meant: “I am glad to have you at my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought Delenn and Lennier meeting each other again after all that happend in this episode totally missed


End file.
